You are as Old as I
by Tsuveras
Summary: Years after being sealed on the modern side of the well, Kagome feels hopeless at the way things left off. When shes dragged out by her roommate to be the third wheel of her friend's date, she gets left there with an old enemy she had never expected to see again. Even if once they hadn't been on such friendly terms, now each other is all they have to hold onto the past.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated T for adult situations(harassment/minor romance) and minor swearing.**

Several years had gone by since Kagome had been sealed off from the bone eater's well. She wasn't the little girl she once was and even so, she felt empty. She still felt heartbreak everyday and she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with her sadness most days.

"Come on, Kagome, pleasssse!" The girl talking was her roommate. Her name was Kasumi and she constantly grated on Kagome's nerves. She was always trying to force Kagome to go out and do things with her, but Kagome preferred to stay home and well, binge watch seasons of shows or study up on some old miko techniques.

Ever since she'd come back, she was training to become a shrine maiden, but as their shrine began falling apart, she opted to take a construction course so they could make renovations for a cheaper price.

"Come on, it'll be just you, me, and this guy I met, Haru. He's so cute, but like seriously, I need you for support. I'll lose my head!" Kasumi was going on and on. Kagome sighed as she put a hand to her head.

"If I go, will you not bother me for one whole week?" Kagome questioned and Kasumi pouted.

"Two days, I can't go more than that, I need you Kags." She stated and Kagome sighed.

"Fine, but you better not bother me for two whole days." Kagome pointed at her, but instead of being offended, Kasumi jumped for joy and pulled Kagome into her room.

"Let's see what you got, you gotta be sexy." Kasumi was saying as she started throwing things out of Kagome's dresser.

"Hey, stop, your getting everything everywhere!" Kagome scolded as she picked up her t-shirts that had been flung to the ground. Kasumi made a beeline for her closet and Kagome sighed with grief as she put all the shirts on her bed and began to chase after her crazed roommate.

"Dammnnn, Kagome, you have some nice taste." Kasumi was saying as she eyed a specific dress that Kagome wouldn't be so comfortable wearing. It was a mini, and I mean mini dress, that had no straps except for one that was attached to the crystal divider just under the breast line. The strap was more like a silky green ribbon that you tied in the back. The top part was a satiny black and the lower portion was made of a layer of see-through black with a few different layers of delicate, dark greens. The outermost layer was set with shimmery sparkles around the bottom.

"Why have I never seen you in this?!" Kasumi began demanding. Kagome sighed again.

"It was a gift from my mom." Kagome explained and Kasumi eyed the dress and then her.

"Damnnn, I wish my mom had good taste like this. She's always trying to make me wear those stupid female pants suits." Kagome shook her head as she laughed a little. Kasumi was annoying, but she could be a little amusing at times too.

"Alright put this on, I gotta go get dressed too, I'll be right back. Then we gotta do our hair and makeup." Kasumi explained and Kagome sighed as she nodded.

"Alright..." She huffed and Kasumi gave her a big smile as she stalked out of Kagome's closet and Kagome stared at the dress for a moment.

_Ut sis quasi annorum I_

It was just another shitty night, in this shitty city, in this shitty era. He should have let himself burn with the other demons, he shouldn't have hidden. Preserve the bloodlines, the other three lord's had said. Only him and the northern lord survived and the northern lord was reduced to flipping burgers and serving fries to filthy ningen.

He himself, was doing no better. Sure, he had money, lots of it actually, but that didn't fill the gaping hole left in his soul. No, the once great lord of the west, the almighty Sesshomaru had been reduced to nothing but a drunk. His tolerance was so high that he had to drink a lot if he wanted to escape.

This city was shit. The trees were gone, the grass was gone. Everything was just... gone. Everyone he knew, everything that he had thought mattered... It was all gone and he couldn't help but wonder, where did he go wrong? What happened to Jaken? What happened to Inuyasha and his children. He had once hated the hanyou, but when he came out from the underground... Nothing was heard of anyone. Everyone had simply vanished. It was as if the great yokai of old had simply dematerialized and the world was losing its touch of magic.

The humans were killing the earth. They were sucking its resources dry and he would live to see the end of days when the earth became nothing but a toxic, nuclear wasteland. He didn't care however, as long as he had his sake, everything would be okay.

He could feel himself sobering up, so he stepped inside a bar and laughed as he pulled out his credit card. Even if the northern lord was flipping burgers and he was just a drunk, he had been able to sell some of his old things, that is what made him quite rich. You may not be able to tell because he looked so miserable and defeated, he didn't take care of himself the way he used to, but he had come to truly understand the meaning of an old saying—money doesn't buy you happiness.

As he walked into the bar, he caught sight of some human girl in a whorish mini dress, she was trying to pull it down over her thick black tights and he thought it served her right. Stupid human bitch shouldn't wear things like that unless she's trying to get attention. He may not be what he used to be, he was reduced to this horrible, miserable existence, but... He admitted to being a troll. He hated humans, but as he had to keep his identity secret, he could only go so far, but it didn't stop him from harassing humans either way.

He walked by her and slapped her ass hard, before walking past her and going to a booth. He wasn't even really interested in her, he only wanted to get a rise from the filthy humans. He didn't care to look back either and could only imagine she was freaking out to her friend about it. More than likely, she wouldn't wear something like that out in public again.

"Hey, asshole!" He heard a woman's voice near him and turned his head to get punched straight in the eye. He was a yokai, so it didn't really bother him, but it definitely sobered him up more.

"How dare you—Sesshomaru?" This human knowing his name caught him off guard and he looked up at her. Brown eyes, dark hair, where had he seen that before? Oh, just about everywhere. He watched her shake her head.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I can't believe it." She looked as if she would burst into hysterics for a moment before she gazed at him deeply. She took him in with her eyes and he stared at her with confusion. Shouldn't she be angry with him for what just happened? Instead, she stared at him like he was her hopes and dreams. What she had already said implicated that she knew him from somewhere. If he had already harassed her before, he was positive it wouldn't warrant this sort of admiration from this woman.

"Oh, excuse me, I—you know, the Shikon Miko. Don't you remember me? Tesseiga? You tried to melt me, and then you tried to kill Inuyasha a couple of other times and then you just kinda stopped." She began going on and his eyes widened exponentially.

"No, your… Human… You can't be." He couldn't believe it. He couldn't even speak. His mind was shutting down, melting at the inconsistencies to this situation. She is human, she should be dead. He had been told that the Shikon Miko died from her injuries. Yet, here she was, standing before him. Now that she opened her mouth and began being annoying, he knew perfectly well that it was her.

He remembered how annoying she was and how she would never shut up. He remembered a lot of things and not just that, but that they had never been close in any way. How was she here though? It bothered him to no end, not to mention, it made him wonder, were there others that somehow survived? Yet again, she was human. Even if she didn't sustain from her injuries, the passage of time should have surely made her long dead.

"Is this guy bothering you Kagome?" A short, dark-haired girl came over and glared at him, but Kagome patted her shoulder.

"No, it's fine. We're old friends. It was a joke." Kagome replied smoothly and the other girl smiled.

"Well, Haru and me are gonna get out of here, so I'll see yaaa." The girl began and Kagome glared at her.

"But we just got here, you can't leave yet!" Kagome began.

"Well, I mean, you should totally catch up with your friend!" Kasumi exclaimed before she rushed away, getting too far before Kagome could say anything more. Kagome heaved a sigh. She turned back to Sesshomaru and put on a smile that was clearly not real.

"How are you alive?" Sesshomaru finally asked, he couldn't help himself. Kagome shook her head and smiled.

"You know of the bone-eater's well?" She asked and he squinted his eyes at her and nodded.

"Well—..."

_Anata wa watashi to onaji kurai furuidesu_

Sesshomaru was very well onto his tenth drink, Kagome, was only on her second.

"So this whole time, you came from this wretched place?" Sesshomaru had questioned for Kagome to laugh as she nodded.

"I know, I know, it sucks here." She agreed with him. Life was pretty drab now that the magic had been taken out of it.

"And this well of yours, you went back and forth through it?" Sesshomaru questioned. Kagome nodded.

"So perhaps if I—." He began, but Kagome cut him off.

"It doesn't work anymore, the magic is gone." She frowned as she said it. She looked sincere too.

"You have to show me, if there's any chance… Any chance at all." Sesshomaru mumbled it out. He didn't care if she was telling the truth, he wanted to see it for himself.

"Well, I mean, I guess there's no harm in it." Kagome gave in, she could see it in his eyes. Just like her, he had to find out for himself. She stood up and she was about to pull out some cash to pay for her and Kasumi's tab, but Sesshomaru held up his singular hand.

"I'll pay your tab." He stated. Kagome eyed him up and down. He didn't look as polished as he once had. His hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and it looked grimy. His clothes looked like something he had thrown together on a whim. He almost looked homeless now that she really looked at him. Like some strange homeless guy with facial tattoos.

"Sesshomaru, I mean, do you even have money like that?" She questioned as she felt a little worried for him. She hadn't met very many demons in her time, she wondered what kind of stress that would cause on what was probably one of the only remaining yokai to exist. Sesshomaru found himself glaring at her. How dare she assume he was now 'poor'.

"I'm quite rich Miko, I just do not care for the idiotic fashions of this time and to wear clothes such as I used to… I stand out far too much." He admitted it. He was terrified of being found out. He had no idea what the humans had really done, but there had once been rumors of experimentation, the government would capture his kind and mutilate them, dissect them in an effort to study them. It all sounded quite gruesome. Kagome frowned at him.

"If you say so." Kagome said and with that, he went to the bar and she assumed he paid for both of their tabs. Once he had finished, he turned around and waved her towards him. She weaved between people in the crowded room. Once she reached him, he didn't say a word as he turned and began for the door, but she followed him, leaving the seedy little bar to go outside into the warm summer-night air. They walked down the sidewalk for a little, getting away from the busy night. It didn't take long for them to be alone, with only the sound of crickets and speeding cars in the distance to comfort them.

"Would you like to fly, Miko?" Sesshomaru questioned as he eyed her up and down. Kagome frowned at him as she thought for a moment.

"Won't people see?" She questioned. He shrugged.

"It's the middle of the night." He replied. Kagome moved her lips into a slantward position as she thought a little more about it.

"I won't drop you if that is what you're worried about." Sesshomaru said in an effort to hurry her up. Kagome finally shook her head and shrugged.

"Yeah, what the heck, let's do it." She said as she stepped closer to him. With his singular arm, he grabbed her forearm and pulled her close to him. He held her tight as underneath their feet, the demon's cloud began to form.

They shot up, high into the sky, startling Kagome quite a bit. Once Sesshomaru deemed them high enough from prying eyes, he shot forward.

"So, you know where the Higurashi Shrine is?" Kagome questioned. She was trying to calm her nerves of flying so fast, high up in the air. Kirara could never go this fast and Inuyasha could go fast, but they were always close to the ground, not so close towards the clouds. It was a little harder to breathe, but she enjoyed it. The wind on her face was welcomed. She looked up at him, seeing him nod.

"Yes, that crazy old man lives there." Sesshomaru stated. Kagome smiled with curiosity at that. Sesshomaru shook his head and pierced her with his otherworldly golden eyes.

"He claims I'm a demon and attempts to exorcise me every time I've come into contact with him." Sesshomaru admitted. Kagome shook her head at this revelation.

"Jii-San." She muttered under her breath and shook her head. She couldn't believe her grandfather attempted to go up against Sesshomaru. Luckily, Sesshomaru didn't sound all that malicious about her grandfather.

"He's totally harmless though." She tried to assure. Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"I know." He answered.

_Je bent zo oud als ik_

Sesshomaru was sitting with his back against the wood of the well, he looked to be deep in thought.

"It really used to be a portal to the past?" He questioned yet again. Kagome nodded. He let out a sigh as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"It obviously no longer works." He finally admitted. Kagome nodded.

"I told you." She said and he nodded his head with disappointment.

"I had hoped it would have worked for me, somehow." He admitted. Kagome gave a look of understanding, emotions like sadness and understanding buried deep within her eyes.

"So, please, tell me, what happened to my friends? If you know anything." Kagome questioned him finally. She had been waiting to find the right moment to ask. Sesshomaru looked at her, a frown on his face as he thought.

"The monk and slayer married, that is all I know about them." Sesshomaru admitted. Kagome smiled as she thought of that. At least they ended up together.

"Inuyasha eventually married too, to a hanyou like him, a half bat-demon. I know they had many children and they lived good, long lives." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome smiled sadly at that. She couldn't help remembering Shiori, is that who he married?

"I'm happy for him." She stated, but Sesshomaru could hear the agony in her voice. He looked around again at the shabby old well-house. It was falling apart.

"Miko… Kagome, I want to give you something, however, it's at my estate." Sesshomaru finally said. Kagome looked at him, a little confused, but nodded her agreement. He stood up finally and offered her a hand, of which she took.

_Ti si star kolku i jas_

Kagome had been quite shocked to find Sesshomaru owned quite an estate. There were multiple buildings on the property, but he brought her to one that seemed a little more quaint. Going inside the small building was like stepping back in time. All the furniture was low sat, tatami mats and pillows were set up as the only places to sit. The floor was made up of lacquered light wooden planks.

He showed her to a rice cloth door that held a padlock and he pulled out a key-ring before he unlocked it and slid it open. Stepping inside, Kagome's face lit up. There sat Sesshomaru's pelt... Thing and his old Tenseiga. Sesshomaru walked towards a closet in the room before he came out with a long, narrow box.

"I think you should have this, you drew it from it's resting place." Sesshomaru stated as he placed it into Kagome's hands. Kagome blinked at him slowly before she went to her hands and knees and set it down. She was careful opening the box, making sure she could still use it when she was done peeking inside. Once she looked, she was shocked. She almost teared up as she looked at Inuyasha's old Tesseiga.

"You're really giving this to me?" She questioned. Sesshomaru scoffed.

"I can think of no one better to own it, than Inuyasha's wench." He said and Kagome gazed up at him to see some sort of playful smile on his lips.

"Your a lot different now, ya know." Kagome finally said.

"Centuries have passed before my eyes, I am surely not the same demon I once was." Sesshomaru stated. Kagome stood up slowly as she fixed her eyes on him.

"Call me it again, please." Her tone wasn't even sarcastic, there was a real need to it. He took her form in carefully, he looked her up and down, from head to toe. Her dress didn't seem so horrible now.

"Inuyasha's wench." He stated. She closed her eyes, a smile lingered on her lips as she thought.

"Speak to me at all Sesshomaru-Sama, say anything, something you would say back then." Kagome requested, begged from him. If she closed her eyes and thought hard enough and listened to his voice, she could almost pretend she was there again.

Sesshomaru breathed deeply. Sesshomaru-Sama, years, it had been years since he'd been called that. She had called him it several times already tonight.

"Your pathetic human, disgusting, and undeserving of this terrible realm of modern technology." He let out as he came forward, quickly, violently, but he didn't hurt her. He crashed himself against her and locked his lips on hers in a kiss. His singular arm snaked tightly around her lower back. Kagome opened her eyes, they were wide in her sockets. However, he pressed against her, greedily, hungrily, desperately, trying to just feel anything that might make him feel like the demon he once was.

Kagome didn't take long to give in. She pressed her lips back, against his, with her own voracity. She tangled her fingers in his now luckluster silver hair and he had wound his one arm around her even more tightly. He attempted to pick her up, several times actually, her feet multiple times just going back to the floor, until she got the picture and she brought her legs around him so that he could guide them more easily out of the display room.

He brought her only as far as the living area before he dropped her, gently, against a bulk of pillows in a corner. She stared up at him from where she lay.

Her brown eyes held lust and she brought her hands up, holding them out for him to be pulled down to her level. He brought himself to her side slowly as he laid next to her. Facing each other, he stared into her old, yet young brown eyes. He knew she was still young, yet her eyes held wisdom.

"Do you wish I were Inuyasha?" He finally questioned, believing that he already knew the answer. He listened to a bitter laugh depart from her throat.

"Maybe this is better… Not being with him. I'll never know if I was the cause of his unhappiness… But I think I could find solace in you." Kagome told him. After all, she felt like he was the only one who could understand. He seemed to feel despair at the loss of his home-time too.

The inuyokai smiled to himself.

"Yes, you are almost as old as I." It was a joke, but it was sincere too. He wanted her in his life if she was the only real remnant left. If she was the only true living thing that was left from then, he would refuse to let go.

The northern lord was too different for him to even get along with now and they had never gotten along really to begin with, but she had experienced it all with him. She was a piece of living history, just like himself. Events that had mattered to him, mattered to her. She even cared about those in his family.

"Now tell me, Sesshomaru-Sama, why do I not deserve to live in this realm?" She questioned, as his words had confused her deeply. Sesshomaru stared at her for a second.

"You already said you hate it here. In this time." He began before he looked to be in thought for a second. His eyes narrowed at her before he spoke again.

"I'd whisk you back if I could. Take you with me if I could go." He sighed with the admission.

"But you're from then and I was there long enough... When we're alone... We could pretend to be there." Kagome stated mindlessly, she was already trying to do as such.

"Like right now?" He questioned. She nodded at him.

"Yes, like right now." She answered. They stared at each other for a good long moment, before Sesshomaru broke the silence.

"You should get that outfit of yours again." A smile formed on his lips.

"Your school girl outfit." He had never put two and two together, he hadn't thought about her in years. However, he knew what that outfit was now.

"You were in school when all that was going on." He pondered. He wondered how long it had been when the well had been sealed from her.

"Well, what about you? I wanna see some silk." She counter-offered. She watched him smirk.

"And that hair, it used to be so silky and luscious. That's what I want, Tenseiga on your hip. I want it to be real." She explained. The demon lord blinked at her, slowly, taking in her words.

"And you should be more mean to me, I don't understand why you're being so nice." She added. Her expressions were priceless as she spoke, almost reminding him of when Rin would tell him stories, so very long ago. That memory was like a distant breeze, one that would never be felt again. He chuckled at Kagome's words though, trying to stay in the moment.

"Ahh, but you just answered that Miko, you remember me as I wish to be remembered. I love hearing what you once thought of me, no one fears or respects me now." His eyes gained a hard glint of seriousness.

"Makeup cannot cover my marks, people think I'm a freak with facial tattoos." Sesshomaru had a fire in his eyes, a wave of anger.

"Ahh, but those markings are so threatening to me. I can remember those stripes becoming jagged. Your teeth, your long, sharp teeth. I'll never forget how scary it is to see those teal-colored pupils." Kagome stated in all honesty. She felt him scoot his body closer to her and he brought his nose to the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent.

"Exactly Miko, you are the only one that respects this Sesshomaru now." He had whispered it. Kagome frowned at this revelation.

"And what of me? What do you think of me?" Kagome questioned.

"You talk too much." Sesshomaru stated. Kagome cracked a smile at that. They laid there quietly again for a good long while. Neither was gazing at the other, rather both were stuck in their own thoughts. Kagome turned her brown eyes finally to his golden ones.

"What happened to all the demons?" She finally asked. As she stared into his eyes, she could see the hurt, she could see the pain, but mostly, she could see the shame. She knew that this Sesshomaru was very unlike the one of the past, but she too had changed. She wondered what life would be like now. She wondered exactly how much she would come to rely on this great demon. Sesshomaru pressed his lips into a hard line before he opened his mouth.

"Many priests banded together, seemingly working with the government hand-in-hand. No one was safe, not even those who cared for the well-being of humans for years..." He began the story of what had happened, what he knew of it anyway.

_You are as old as I._

_We are as old as the stars._

_We share a time in space._

_Time has created fate._

_We are what is left_

_Of a time of simplicity._

_We are what is left_

_From a world of magic._

_We, my dear, are living-history._

_For the losses have been tragic._

**A/N:** The little rhyme at the end is original. Anyways this was something I found the first half of in my old stuff, so I went ahead and finished it. I don't know what I think of it. Sesshomarus really out of character, but then I thought, he's been living around only humans for a while now. Of course, if he doesn't want anyone knowing he's a demon, he can't make too much of a fuss. Plus, life is depressing, the beauty in life has disappeared as nothing can even be seen with rose-tinted glasses. Nothing is the same anymore. So that is why he is so ooc, I was trying to delve into probably more his psyche than Kagome's really. Anyways, I hope it was an enjoyable read. Thank you for reading.

The scene dividers are just google translate to other languages for 'You are as Old as I' so it may not translate correctly, but I tried to do something cool here with it. Eh.

**6/25/2019** Fixed any errors I could find.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru brought his hand to his forehead as he tried to block out the noises of table-saws and hammers. He didn't know why he was doing this. He had hired a small construction company to build a new structure at the forefront of his property. That it was a Miko's shrine and he a demon, he was convinced he was insane at this point. Yet, he felt like he hadn't thought so clearly in a long time.

One of the workers was blaring music from a stereo, it had been what woke him. Sesshomaru backed up and slid his front door shut. Even though he could still hear the noises, it was muffled at least. He decided to go to his bedroom where he knew he had a bottle of sake somewhere.

He reached the room and found the bottle on his desk that was situated lowly, to the ground. He unscrewed the cap and brought it to his lips, but that's when his cell phone started vibrating in his back pocket. It was the cheapest you could get, a pre-paid phone, because he really only used it as a way to communicate when really need be.

He put the bottle back down on his desk before reaching into his pocket. He pulled the phone out and looked at the caller identification.

He lips turned upwards, ever so slightly, when he saw it was her. He pressed the button that had a tiny green phone on it. Then he brought it up to his ear.

"Hey." Her voice was low, like she had been crying recently. A frown found his face.

"Hey," he answered back.

"Are you free tonight?" She asked. He paused a moment before answering.

"Yes," He told her.

"Can I come over?" She asked as she sounded like she was trying to get a hold of herself. He blinked as he thought. He couldn't let her come over, not yet, not while it was still under construction.

"My house is being bug-bombed, you can't..." He began, but she interrupted him.

"What's going on? There's a bunch of construction workers in front of your house." Kagome stated, confusion etching into her voice. Sesshomaru held back a sigh.

"You're already here?" He questioned, slightly annoyed.

"Mhmm, I'm sorry, I called right when I was almost here," Kagome admitted before she spoke again.

"So your not even here then?" She asked. He didn't say anything. What could he say? He was caught in what he had thought would be a little white lie.

"Because your house is being bug-bombed?" She asked.

"No..." He answered.

"It's not being bug-bombed," Sesshomaru admitted. Kagome didn't speak for a moment, he imagined she was probably angry with him for lying.

"Then why did you say that?" She asked him.

"I didn't want you to know about the construction job going on."

"Why would I care about it?" She questioned quickly after.

"Because it's for you." He said. Again, she went silent.

"Sesshomaru, I..." she began.

"No. Don't say anything yet. I didn't plan for this to be a phone conversation." Sesshomaru was getting very frustrated at this point. Why did she have to find out about it this way?

"Let's talk in person, your here, right?" He asked.

"Yeah. Um, I'm gonna pull in now then, your gonna have to open the gate." She stated.

"Of course." He said before he hung up, without a word more.

_Jy is so oud soos ek_

"So, you're building me a new shrine?" Kagome questioned slowly, tasting the words in her mouth.

"Yes. I just..." Sesshomaru looked downwards.

"I know you always wanted to marry Inuyasha." He finally stated. Kagome frowned at him.

"I..." She began

"No, let me finish." Sesshomaru spoke out. He closed his eyes and tried to think.

"I know I'm not Inuyasha, I know that we were once enemies, but..." He said.

"Are you asking me to marry you Sesshomaru-Sama?" Kagome questioned. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and stared at her.

"Do you really want me like that? All of me?" She asked as she came forward, she brushed her hands down his silky sleeping robe.

"Would it please you, my lord, to have me in your bed every night? To have me by your side, til death do we part?" She began the question coyly, but then her voice became deadly serious. Sesshomaru nodded as he captured one of her hands with his own. He brought it to his cheek where he greedily felt her touch.

"Yes, that is what I want Miko-Sama. I don't want to waste another moment without you." He admitted. Kagome leaned her head against him. He didn't see the somber look that came across her face, but he heard it in her voice.

"You know that I will age and you won't? I'll grow wrinkly and you will stay the same..." Kagome whispered out. It was the thought that made her keep some distance from the demon lord.

"Yes, but I'd stay by your side until the end," Sesshomaru told her. Kagome pulled back and gave him a meek smile.

"You say you want me, but you have never touched me. A kiss here and there, but I always thought it was because it was all a game." She said. His face was hardened as he pulled back to stare at her.

"I respect you Kagome. I hate many humans, you know how I am..." He said. Kagome gazed at him for a long moment.

"I'm a human." Her brown eyes seemed to stare sternly into his soul. He could feel the heat of her gaze, she did not like when he said such things. He brought up his hand and placed it lightly on her shoulder.

"I have no one else but you, Miko. I know you, you know I know you. I'm not sure if I can ever make you truly happy, but I will always comfort you." He explained. Kagome frowned at him as she averted her gaze.

"Sesshomaru, I barely see you... You never call me or come by. I call you and come over and then we just play these stupid games. Then you keep asking me to live here and I can't accept that offer because I have a responsibility to my family and my shrine," Kagome began. Sesshomaru tried to open his mouth to speak, but Kagome brought her index finger forward as a motion for him to stay quiet. She wasn't done.

"I didn't come for games today," She stated.

"I need help, like serious help right now, I don't know anyone with money other than you," Kagome stated. She looked down, her teeth were clenched. She was obviously ashamed of asking him for a 'loan'.

"Kagome, I will give you everything I have if you would be mine," Sesshomaru told her.

"No, don't do that to me!" She bit out as tears formed in her eyes. His lips turned downwards.

"I will pay you for your services of our 'games,' if that is what you so desire." His voice became increasingly cold as he spoke. She cast a venomous glare at him.

"You can't loan me two-thousand dollars to get my family in an apartment? They have nowhere else to go. I have the math..." She pulled a small notebook out of a satchel she had.

"Of how long it will take me to pay you back, it's estimated about only three months, not too long at all," Kagome explained.

"I just got some new jobs and I was asking this as a favor to a good friend because I'm too far gone from this world. I don't have anyone else either, Sesshomaru." Kagome told him.

"Please!" She added.

Sesshomaru took a few steps backward, so that he was not close to her at all anymore.

"Why are you moving your family to a new apartment?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome brought her hand up to her lips and bit on her thumbnail for a moment before she brought her arm back down.

"The shrine was condemned, I got the notice today." She told him. He just stared at her, saying nothing. He thought hard about what she was telling him, he wondered how she felt with so much going on.

"Then why? Why won't you come and live here?" He questioned. She shook her head.

"You don't even know me!" She exclaimed.

"You know what I want you to know." She added.

"Do you think you know me, Miko?" He asked her.

"I know I don't." She rebuked.

"We barely know each other and you're asking me to marry you. What do you think this is? Because I don't know." She told him. Sesshomaru was taken aback as he took in her words, although he did not show it on his face.

"I thought we were something more than this, but I see that I was very wrong." He stated. Kagome shook her head.

"No, don't say that. I want you Sesshomaru." She said. He was deeply confused at this point.

"I'm not going to confuse lust with love, I could list everything that attracts me to you, but I am many things that you hate. I will never make you happy either." Kagome explained her reasoning.

"But you're wrong." He said. Kagome shook her head in disagreement.

"I'm not a demon anymore and your not a human." He said. She gazed at him, her eyes widened a little because she was curious about what he would say.

"You are a Miko, a graceful, mystical Miko. When you wear your robes, you do it with an ancient dignity, I have seen you when you do your duties. You have seen with your own eyes what others haven't. Not now at least. You are all that's left of such truly graceful creatures. They exist now still, but not like you." He said.

"And I'm a drunk, I care about nothing until you're there. I've been frozen, stuck forever. When your around, I want to live life." He pressed his lips together when he finished. Kagome bit her lower lip and brought her hands up to hold her forearms, closer towards her elbows.

"I can't." She said.

"Is it because of Inuyasha?" He questioned because he could think of nothing else. Kagome turned her head.

"No, it's about my pride and your pride. Who are we? A demon and a Miko..." She shook her head.

"It could be a kink. We could play that as a game." Sesshomaru told her.

"Sesshomaru, I've had to take up two jobs, I'm in serious debt, I don't have time anymore," Kagome stated.

"Well then Miko, take out your phone and call them up and quit." He rebuked. She shook her head.

"Sesshomaru, I have to take care of my family." She stated with a fire in her voice.

"Miko, have you not seen this place? I have more than one building, I can accommodate more than just you. I can give your family a good life as well as you. I'm building a shrine for you. I know it is not near the well, but I think it is time for you to move on from it. It will probably be destroyed anyway." Sesshomaru said. Kagome was stunned silent for a moment. He was offering to move her family here too? She couldn't think right. She surely must have been misunderstanding him. However, it was his last words that twisted unending emotion from her.

"Do you think it will be the end of all magic? When they destroy the well?" Kagome questioned. Sesshomaru held a stern look to his face, his lips were pressed downwards and crease lines formed on his forehead.

"Won't it end when we end rather?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome looked downwards.

"You really make this feel like a feudal marriage arrangement, you know?" Kagome reasoned.

"You don't like what I've proposed?" He questioned.

"If you're going to help me, then let's take things slow. Do we have to go so fast? Let's be together for a while before we get married. Seriously, I will accept your offer to live here, but I don't want to marry you for a bribery." She told him. Sesshomaru stared at her long and hard.

"I will take care of you if you will take care of me." She added in a soft voice. His hard gaze began to melt away and he stepped towards her.

"Well then, it's settled." He said.

"I will prepare accordingly and make arrangements for your family to stay at a hotel until the renovations are done." He stated. Kagome shook her head.

"Wait," She began.

"Miko, I'm taking care of you and your interests." Sesshomaru explained. Kagome met his eyes with her own. Her gaze was intense, serious as ever.

"We can try then... I guess." She said. Sesshomaru barely smirked at his victory, but he was happy.

_Kayo ay kasing luma ko_

Kagome pushed the piece of chicken around on her plate, her skin was perspiring as she was very nervous. Sesshomaru finally looked up at her.

"Okay Miko, what is wrong with you lately?" He finally questioned. For the past two days, she had acted increasingly weirder and weirder.

She shook her head, denying the allegation.

"Tell me." He stated once more as he grabbed her hand to get her to pay more attention to him.

"Are you finally having second thoughts about all of this?" He asked her. It had been only three months of her living here. This past week, she had been acting so strangely. She acted cold and harsh and wanted nothing to do with the demon lord. She seemed uninterested with just about everything. She frowned at him before she snatched her hand away.

"You always hated Inuyasha." She finally said, sorrow filled her voice. Sesshomaru's lips quivered downwards only slightly.

"He was reckless and foolish, he was never there when things mattered the most." Sesshomaru scoffed before he looked away from her. It had been a long time since they had spoken of Inuyasha.

"And because he is a hanyou, you hated that. You always hated that." She seemed miserable at her revelation. Sesshomaru shook his head slightly.

"Does it matter anymore, Kagome?" He questioned. He knew he had long changed since then. He now brought a Miko to his bed and entertained her family as honored, cherished guests with a more permanent stay than usual.

"Yes! It does to me!" Kagome muttered out, her tone heightening as she said it. Sesshomaru squinted his eyes.

"Where is this coming from?" He asked her. Kagome frowned at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore. We just play around, pretend to be people we aren't anymore. We pretend to be in a world that no longer exists. I can't anymore." She stated. Sesshomaru's heart picked up in pace and agony soured his stomach. His eyes were wide with trepidation as he stared at her.

"Kagome, please, there has to be a better reason than that... Pretending was your idea." He stated. Kagome frowned at him.

"I do love you." She admitted, yet she was unable to look into his eyes.

"And I you." He replied as he tried to grab her hand again, but she pulled it away. He shook his head with worry. What was going on in there? In her mind?

"Are you that content on leaving me without a real explanation?" He finally asked. Her eyes stared at him, ripped through him. He could dive down into the ocean depths and he was sure he would still feel her gaze.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

"I can't be with someone who hates hanyou... With someone that would call a hanyou a half-breed or mistreat it for what it is... So I can't anymore." Kagome said. Sesshomaru squinted his eyes, completely confused. He didn't understand why hanyous mattered at all. Then it hit him like a sizable chunk of hail.

He had sent the table flying to the side, scaring Kagome enough to jump with a start and scoot back a little. Even so, he didn't let it hit her in any way, shape, or form. He crawled towards her, a smile gracing his face.

He brought his nose down to her stomach before she could protest and when he pulled away, a big smile was plastered to his lips.

He gazed into her confused eyes. He was, of course, amazed. He was quick to press a kiss to her lips, over and over again. She had protested at first, but she gave into his touch easily. Deep down, she wanted him to hold her so badly, and tell her everything would be alright.

He nudged her down slowly until she laid back. She ran her fingers through stray strands of his hair.

He pressed kiss after kiss to her, first to her lips, then to the side of her mouth. He kissed her cheeks and her brows before he finally brought his nose to hers.

"We shall have a child then, my Kagome." He told her. She stared into his eyes, confusion laced in them as she tried to study him.

"I have wanted this for many, many years. I am unbelievably happy that you shall be the mother of my children. I can think of no one better." He whispered. A look of surprise made its way onto her face.

"No, but it will be a hanyou," Kagome explained. Sesshomaru brushed that aside.

"There are no more demons Kagome... If I were to have children with anyone, it would be you. You are the only one I care to share any of my life with at this point." He said. Kagome stared at him for a long moment.

"So, it's definite though? Were you able to smell it?" She asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"It is still so new, but yes, I can smell her." He said. Kagome shook her head with a strange gaze at him.

"Her? I thought the sex of the child wasn't determined until way later?" She questioned. Sesshomaru held his finger up to shush her, he was unable to keep a smile off his face.

"A demon can hope, right?" He asked. Kagome's lips turned upwards and more upwards, she could contain it no more.

She had gone through scenario after scenario in her head of how this would go.

She had been positive he would throw her out. She was positive he would hate her for it.

She wondered when she had let her fear get a hold of her.

"So you want a girl?" She questioned. He nodded desperately. Kagome smirked.

"I hope it is a boy."

_Du bist so alt wie ich_

He wasn't home, again. She sat up in the living room on a ton of pillows with Rin snuggly in her arms. She had just finished burping her and after, she had fallen to sleep quickly. Instead of putting her back in her crib like Kagome ought to, she sat there as despair flooded her veins. Tears threatened to leave her eyes and she bit her lip. She should have known things would turn out this way. She wondered when he would be back. It was already one in the morning.

It was with a frown that she stood up with Rin tightly in her arms. She left the living room to go down the hallway until she made it to the nursery. She laid her child down and made sure to pull the side of the crib up. She was about to go to bed herself, but then she heard it. The jingling of keys and the sound of footsteps, they were the sure sign ways that she knew he was home. She held her breath as she headed back to the living room. When she reached it, he had come in already. He faced away from her, locking the door.

"Sesshomaru?" She began loudly enough, yet he didn't respond. Instead, he didn't move a muscle, he froze at the sound of her voice.

"Where have you been?" She asked. He slowly turned around. His eyes scanned her, he only found disappointment. He watched her sniff the air and her face grew sour.

"You've been drinking again, haven't you!?" She bit out. A sigh made its way out of him as he became clearly irritable.

"Kagome." He said her name in an attempt to calm her.

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! Who the hell do you think I am!?" She sounded so angry, her voice was like steam hissing out of a hot pipe.

"Kagome, I don't —." He tried to say.

"You don't want to argue tonight? Is that what you're going to say? I'm done. I'm done with this!" Kagome said hotly.

"Don't —." He tried to say. She took a few steps forward and pressed a pointed finger at his chest.

"We're not going to argue anymore because we're not going to be together anymore." She stated. His eyes became empty at that.

"You told me you'd quit. Instead, you're gone all fucking night! Where have you been!?" Tears of frustration leaked from her eyes. He blinked slowly, his reactions dulled by the massive amount of alcohol he'd taken in.

"Please Kagome, we can fix this." He tried to say. He had never realized how serious this was to her. They'd talked a few times, but with Rin taking up all of Kagome's time, he felt lonely. He didn't know how to fix that.

"We? Did you say WE? How dare you even say that Sesshomaru! What WE is there? You're never here for there to even be an US!" Her words cut him worse than the poison that had long resided in his claws.

"Please Kagome." He came forward and tried to wrap his arms around her. She was quick to break free and retreat across the room.

"I'm getting my family out of here and I'm taking Rin." She stated. He shook his head slowly.

"No." He began.

"Like she even knows who you are, it's not like you're ever there," Kagome muttered. He brought his hand to his head. He couldn't think straight and all of this was happening so quickly.

"Don't try to contact me." She said. His eyes widened at that.

"No, if you're going to leave, your going to let me see Rin." He stated. He wouldn't be banished from his own child's life.

"Fine, you can see Rin, but that's it, do you understand?" She asked. His heart was breaking. Did she really not want him anymore. The look in her eyes was more than enough proof.

"Now do I need to sleep on the couch or are you going to?" She questioned. He stared at her for a long moment.

"I will." He finally said. Her eyes were like fire on him, it scared him. She could be terrifying at times. She turned around and stomped off to the hallway. He stood there for a moment. He began to the kitchen and began rifling through cabinets. There had to be something somewhere that he could drink. Eventually, he found something. In the cabinet to the right of the sink, he found an old bottle of sake. He pulled it out and uncapped it. He brought it to his lips and took a swig. Then another and another and then finally, he threw it against the ceramic floor. Glass shattered and alcohol sloshed against the floor. He slid down to his bottom with his knees up, his back against the wall. His face was red with anger, not at her, but at himself.

"What was that?" Her voice was accompanied by her quick footsteps. When she reached the archway, he spoke up.

"Don't come in here, there's glass." He stated. She stood there, staring at him and then the mess on the floor.

"So you drink more." She muttered. Her voice had become venomous, her body was tense as she clenched her hands into fists.

"No... Yes... I can't stop..." He put his head in his hand in agony. His pain became visibly apparent as he shook with upset. Kagome shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she watched him.

"I'm up all night and all day with Rin. You don't help me. I thought things would be different." Her voice was shaky.

"I thought so too." He admitted, still not looking at her.

"What do you want me to do Sesshomaru? This doesn't make me happy." She admitted. He tilted his head upwards slightly and gazed at her with half-lidded eyes.

"Tell me what to do to fix this." He muttered. She stood there staring at him. She was deadly silent and he took it as further rejection, so he hid his eyes away once again.

"Starting tomorrow, you stay home and we go through the whole house and throw out all of the bottles." She bit out.

"You stay home and help me with Rin and I'll do my best to support you with quitting." She finally said. He looked back up to her, surprised that she was giving him another chance.

"No more disappearing, no more lies, no more drinking." She stated. He nodded his agreement.

"Promise me." She said weakly.

"I promise." He answered her request. She scrutinized him with her eyes for a moment.

"So, lets clean this up and go to bed then." She muttered as she began to tiptoe through the kitchen towards the broom.

"Shit!" She muttered when she was halfway there and she quickly brought up her foot and held it. He was by her side in no time. He scooped her up in his arm and was quick to bring her out of the room. He brought her to their bedroom and turned on the light before he laid her upon their futon.

"Let me see." He said. She frowned as she propped up her foot for him. He gazed at it, a shard of glass was lodged into the bottom of her foot, slick with blood.

"This is going to hurt." He stated. She nodded.

"Just do it already." She said. He brought his hand up and dug his claws into her skin. He watched her silently writhe as she held her breath. He was as quick as he could be, pinching the glass between his claws before he pulled it out. He gazed at the sliver for a second before his eyes went to her. She stared back at him, there was desperation on her face. His heart thundered against his ribcage and he knew that this was his moment to reconcile with her. He crawled closer to her on his knees before he lowered himself over her, supporting himself with his one arm.

"I'm sorry." He stated and he gazed into her brown eyes with serious gold ones.

"Shut up and kiss me already." She muttered and he wasted no time in responding. He pressed a fervent kiss to her lips. One after another, each kiss was filled with heat. Fire sparked between them, a new desperation. Both had envisioned their life without the other and that heartbreak fueled a whole new type of desire. Kagome clenched his sake-scented hoodie with her hands and he growled in anticipation of her need.

"Let me get on top." She stated as she pushed him to the side. He rolled from his side to his back easily for her to straddle him. She pressed her own line of kisses from the side of his mouth to his neck with ferocity and he found her hair with his hand.

"I don't want you to leave." He finally said. She pulled back, sitting up.

"I don't want to either." She admitted.

_Kua koroheketia koe me ahau_

_**A/N:**_ Alright, so I know this story is kind of wacky with its time skips, but people seemed to want more of this and I'm doing my best to acquiesce. This is what came out and try number three, the first two attempts were horrible. I know that this needs more chapters to wrap it all up if I'm putting this in. I hope this was good enough to go after the first chapter, I am really worried I can't hold a candle to it.

THANK YOU so much to everyone that favorited and followed this story. You guys along with my wonderful reviewers are the reason I decided to write more of this. Anyways, onto review replies.

_**To Rain Saint: **_Thank you so much! I'm definitely trying to relate all of the good stuff. I don't know exactly what will happen now, it keeps coming out x-men-ish when I try to go further into Sesshomaru's backstory of what happened in the next chapter, but I will keep working on it until it is the best it can possibly be. Thank you so much for your compliments.

_**To Mikansakuraangel: **_Thank you for reviewing and here is more. C:

_**To InuDemoness1525: **_Thank you for your review. I really enjoyed it, less than three(If I type in less than three, it always delete the less than sign). They will reconcile their feelings over time, I will try to show the more emotional, better parts and of course, painful, upsetting parts of their relationship. Again, thank you so much and there will be even more to come now.

_**To Estefania: **_Well, I have decided to go on, and hopefully they will eventually rediscover themselves. Mating in this story does not work in such a way that it would give Kagome eternal life, I like it as another obstacle that they must overcome, however, the key word here is overcome. Anyways, thank you so much for reviewing and I hope this chapter was good. I had to google translate your review, so I may have not understood correctly or gotten it somewhat wrong. I also will be putting this back through google translate, so forgive me if something comes out wrong or if something sounds offensive because I only wish to send out love to my wonderful and beautiful reviewers. Thank you so much again.

Bueno, he decidido continuar, y espero que eventualmente se redescubren a sí mismos. El apareamiento en esta historia no funciona de tal manera que le daría a la vida eterna de Kagome, me gusta como otro obstáculo que deben superar, sin embargo, la palabra clave aquí es superada. De todos modos, muchas gracias por la revisión y espero que este capítulo haya sido bueno. Tuve que traducir su opinión de Google, por lo que puede que no haya entendido correctamente o que haya sido un poco mal. También pondré esto de vuelta a través de google translate, así que perdóname si algo sale mal o si algo suena ofensivo porque solo deseo enviar amor a mis maravillosos y hermosos críticos. Muchas gracias de nuevo.


End file.
